The invention relates to a guide for the withdrawal of drawers or the like with one support rail at each side on the fixed structure and one withdrawal or guide rail at each side on the drawer or container, and at least two rollers in a roller carrier in the form of a mobile unit at each side between the withdrawal rail and the support rail taking the vertical forces.
Withdrawal guides of this kind find are used for drawers but also for working surfaces in modern furniture construction, and in particular in many ways in the construction of kitchen furniture.
The general object of the invention is to simplify the pulling out of drawers and make them as jam-free as possible.
Known drawer guides are, as has been stated, generally equipped with rollers, but also with slides, preferably in plastic, or with a combination of rollers and slides, but also with freely mobile ball races.